kirakiraprettycurealamodefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari vs. Akira! Call Out to the Storm!
Yukari vs. Akira! Call Out to the Storm! (ゆかりVSあきら！嵐を呼ぶおつかい！ Yukari VS Akira! Arashi wo Yobu Otsukai!) is the 10th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 645th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary When the girls decide to participate in Ichigozaka's annual Sweets Festival, they decide to showcase a new sweet. Yukari and Akira goes to buy fruits for the sweet while the others start baking. But during their absence from the patisserie, their respective fan clubs appears, demanding the other girls to stop hanging out with their idols... Synopsis The KiraKira Patisserie has become popular, not least because of the charming Akira and Yukari attracting many female customers. The group is going to have a stall at Ichigozaka's annual Sweets Festival and Akira and Yukari suggest showcasing a flashy and beautiful new sweet. The group agrees on a colourful fruits tart and the high schoolers leave together to buy fruits. While Akira and Yukari are away, Himari, Ichika, and Aoi attempt to bake the tart shell for their tart prototype. Aoi wonders why two popular high schoolers are spending their free time in the patisserie, hanging out with three younger girls. Ichika dismisses Aoi's suggestion nervously and right on cue Akira's and Yukari's fan clubs waltz in, demanding that their idols should not be involved with the KiraPati anymore. Meanwhile, Akira and Yukari are in a pickle as fruits are out of stock in both the grocery store and the supermarket. Akira argues with Yukari that they should keep going to not disappoint the others, but is unsure what to do exactly. Yukari chides her for supposedly only wanting to help the others out of pity. At the KiraPati, Yukari's fan club members gush about Yukari and tell the younger students that Yukari only joined the patisserie out of boredom. In the shopping area, Yukari enters a jewellery shop. She puts on a necklace and tells Akira in a carefree tone that she is imagining the way the tart should look, puzzling the practical Akira. A young girl shows up and wants to buy a brooch, but the shop owner thinks a less mature-looking brooch would suit her more. Yukari encourages the girl, remarking that she will grow into a lovely young woman whom it would suit fine. Akira smiles at Yukari's kindness. The scene switches back to the KiraPati, where Akira's fan club goes on about Akira's coolness. They think that Akira only hangs out with the younger girls because she feels sorry for them. Akira and Yukari spot an old lady who is searching for the emerald that has come off from her ring. Akira strongly empathizes with the woman and offers to search for the jewel. She crawls on the path like a dog would, putting a lot of effort into finding the emerald. While this has been going on, the Kirakiraru thief Tarton stole Kirakiraru from tarts all over Ichigozaka. Akira has found the emerald and presents it to the old lady, who is overjoyed. The woman whispers to Yukari that Akira is a wonderful boyfriend, and Yukari agrees. Just then, the two fan clubs show up and drag Akira and Yukari away. Akira's fan club thinks that Yukari is too fickle, while Yukari's fan club claims that Akira doesn't think before she acts. However, Akira remembers Yukari's kindness and Yukari remembers Akira's passion and reliability. At the patisserie, the three girls lament that their first try at a tart was too hard to eat. Ichika is distressed and thinks that Yukari and Akira won't come back. Nevertheless, she gets a grip and creates more batter for a second try. Tarton appears and takes the Kirakiraru from the tart shell. She transforms into a powerful form in which she can unleash spinning attacks. The three girls transform into Cures and try to best Tarton, but she is too strong for them. Yukari and Akira show up just in time and transform as well. The two defeat Tarton by cooperating and combining their attacks. Afterwards, Akira takes Yukari's hand, pulling her along while explaining that they should continue their search. Yukari smiles at that and the two start calling each other by their first names. In the evening, a mysterious figure looms on top of the tower, looking at a flyer for the Sweets Festival. At the KiraPati, the patissieres look at the choice of fruits and Ichika decorates the tart pieces to look like hedgehogs. They invite the fan clubs to try the tarts, who love them so much that they gush about the KiraKira Patisserie.